In Other News
by TheCupcakeMonster
Summary: Neji, as the best journalist on the paper, has been sent to report the terrible divorce between Shikamaru and Temari. But as a twist, Shikamaru is also Neji's boss....and he didn't finish the report. However, Shikamaru reacts differently than he expected.


**In Other News...**

**By The Cupcake Monster**

**Full Summary: Neji, as the best journalist on the paper, has been sent to report the terrible divorce between Shikamaru and Temari. But as a twist, Shikamaru is also Neji's boss....and he didn't finish the report. However, Shikamaru reacts differently than he expected. Birthday present for Neji.**

**Pairings: ShikaNeji, VERY SLIGHT ShikaTema**

**WARNINGS: Hard yaoi lemon, unintentional Temari and Kiba bashing...I LIKE THEM BOTH. The bashing is simply for plot reasons, only! No flaming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto....at all. **

**Dedication: For Neji! **

* * *

Neji stood at the closed door, the unfinished report papers practically shaking in his hands. He had been internally debating for several minutes, if he should open the door himself, knock to be let in, or just run away. He had been assigned a very important job, to get the story on the newest event; the scandal between successful (and slutty, apparently) actress Temari cheating on her husband with Kiba Inuzuka, a sleeze with no real job or manners…or a settled house, for that matter. Nara was erased from behind Temari's name before anyone could start taking pictures. Shikamaru and Temari's divorce had been quick, violent, brutal, and popular. The press had been all over it, every single newspaper in the area had different stories on how it all went down. Temari was beautiful, talented, and everyone was jealous of the high and mighty Shikamaru, because he had caught her and married her within a month. It was happy at first, but then, obviously, Temari got bored of the dull and clean-cut life that Shikamaru led and went looking for a cheap thrill. Thankfully, Shikamaru didn't make a huge deal out of it, as he was the type of person who didn't care much about anything.

He claimed he had suspected this would happen all along. He even admitted to every paparazzi freak that talked to him that he had "fallen in love" with Temari too quickly and got married before either of them were ready. They were too young and restless to wait any longer before they could have sex, and as soon as they did, it was over.

Some newspapers - the ones that published such outrageous lies that nobody really read them anyways - said they only got married so they could have sex. Both of their parents' were traditional and old-fashioned, telling them when they were merely children that they couldn't have sex unless they were married.

But of course, that was completely wrong anyways. Neither of them would ever do something so low, well, at least, Shikamaru wouldn't. Temari might have, since she was just a whore who got lucky in the movie business. She had become that way when her first big movie had made it to the big screen. Then, the fabulous life just got the better of her.

Shikamaru was polite, well-mannered, and respectful of everyone, especially women. Just because he was he was lazy and had never worked a day in his life didn't mean the rest of his beliefs and personality were that way.

After their so called first time, Temari fled. Shikamaru felt horrible for a few days, and Neji would be the one to confirm that. Shikamaru, in fact, was the head of the newspaper Neji worked for.

The newspaper Neji worked for, the most read one in Tokyo, just _had _to be the best, the one that got it right. And of course, he was the one who had to go interview Temari personally, get pictures and a recorded discussion, and print it all up in the course of two days. Neji could understand why he was the one to do this, since him and Shikamaru were friends, and he was the closest to him out of all the journalists in the building. He had been there to listen to Shikamaru the day after he caught Temari with Kiba. It was one of those unoriginal, soap opera scenes. Shikamaru walked into their luxurious, shared apartment with flowers for Temari after a long day at work, only to find her pinned against the mattress by none other than a drooling Kiba. After staring for a few deafeningly silent and awkward moments, Shikamaru simply ran, settling all their divorce decisions either over the phone, by email, or by sending servants back and forth with messages.

It appalled Neji that Temari was so nonchalant about the whole thing, like she never cared at all. _Then why the fuck would you marry her, you bitch? _Neji had pondered many times, but could never really get the answer. Temari never told him, even though she seemed at ease and cheerful around him. He was used to women acting that way with him, thinking he was just a prissy, innocent, easily tricked young boy who would do anything just to get some publicity from an actress like Temari. But Neji wasn't like that at all, despite his cute, feminine appearance. He was dignified and proud, even arrogant if it came right around to it. He wouldn't let someone like Temari have him simply because he was a hormonal teenager who no one noticed. He didn't mind being a "nobody" as it was so nicely dubbed. He preferred to keep his circle of friends small and strict, since he usually was alone anyway.

But Shikamaru was a different story.

Neji had spent hours in his office, patting his shoulder as they just sat there in silence. Shikamaru never said anything, and Neji didn't either, though he was surprised that Shikamaru was showing such sincere emotion. He expected Shikamaru to wave it off as troublesome and move on, but instead…

Well, it didn't last for long. About a week later, Shikamaru sent Neji to Temari's house, which used to be Shikamaru's, but Temari got it in the divorce while Shikamaru got all the money, and get exclusive stories. Neji was allowed such inside conversations and pictures because Temari knew him personally and liked him too. Plus, he was Shikamaru's favorite, and Temari wasn't _that _terrible…

Though, Neji thought so.

As he stood at the door with the unfinished article about the divorce, he thought that Temari didn't know what she was giving up, like he did almost every day. She was giving up a great guy without giving him a chance, and he was sure she was going to regret it one day, when Kiba gave her HIV…

Finally, he raised his fist and knocked lightly, a part of him hoping Shikamaru wouldn't hear him.

But he didn't have such luck.

The door opened with a creak, and Shikamaru peaked through, his visible eye narrowed.

"Neji?" He pretended to sound surprised, but Neji saw right through it. Strangely, he could tell Shikamaru had expected his arrival.

"Shikamaru, can I talk to you?" You could never tell Neji was nervous; that's what he was so good at, looking the exact opposite of what he really felt.

Well, in a few minutes that would be all be lost…

"Sure, come in…" Shikamaru held the door open and Neji stepped inside, looking around in disbelief at the sight of Shikamaru's office;

To say the least, it was trashed.

Crumpled piles of paper littered the floor, articles Shikamaru had obviously discarded, not bothering to aim for the trash can. His desk was cluttered and dusty, several empty coffee cups sitting at every corner. The blinds were shut, giving the room a dim, depressing outlook, and the small couch to the side looked like it had been slept in…multiple times.

"Sorry about the mess," Shikamaru yawned, but didn't turn on the lights. Neji kept his back to Shikamaru, and neither of them moved. "It's been a long week."

"Shikamaru, I'm afraid to tell you that I--" Neji paused, hearing Shikamaru walk towards him. But it was a different sound than just footsteps…

It was the sound of leather-clad legs _gliding _towards him.

_Oh, mother of god…_

Neji had the biggest fetish for leather. But he never told anyone, how the hell could Shikamaru know that?? Wait, wait, just because Shikamaru was wearing leather didn't mean he knew anything about Neji's shameful secret. He just happened to wearing it, he knew nothing about Neji's…well, _liking _to it.

Yes, just a coincidence.

Or that's what it looked like.

Shikamaru chuckled. "You didn't finish?" Neji's heart beat sped up and his blood turned to ice. Shikamaru's voice was so low and husky, deliberate, slow.

Sexy.

"No…I didn't…I'm sorry, Shikamaru."

"It's alright." Neji froze as Shikamaru draped his arms around his shoulders, resting his surprisingly light weight on top of him. His lips ghosted over Neji's ear, and Neji almost moaned aloud. Shikamaru's spiked hair tickled the back of his neck, and he chewed anxiously on his lip. "You can finish it another time."

"B-but…" Neji spluttered, but no comprehensible words actually came out. He hoped he hadn't passed out when he was standing outside the room, and now he was dreaming. But it felt so real, Shikamaru's body…

_Oh god, Shikamaru's body…_

"S-Shikamaru, what are you…?"

"Shh, Neji don't argue with me. You like it don't you?"

"W-what…?"

"I've been meaning to tell you…" Shikamaru went on, putting his hands on Neji's trembling hips. "Temari…this whole thing with Temari has showed me something." Neji tensed even more at how casually Shikamaru spoke of Temari; he had refused to even speak her name for the past few weeks. Now he was all over Neji.

And he hated to admit how much he loved it. He kept telling himself he couldn't allow this, not so soon, but he couldn't stop it. It was too good.

"It showed me…" Shikamaru slid his hands downward and grabbed a handful of Neji's ass, emitting an uncharacteristic squeak from him. "I'm not so into girls."

"B-but Shikamaru…" Neji stammered, shivering as his rear was groped by the one person he knew he could never hate, or criticize, which he usually did to everyone. Shikamaru was different, different than all the other perverted men who tried to get in Neji's pants. He was kind, and understanding and caring, and everything Neji thought didn't exist in people anymore. He was one of those men who never _stopped _being wonderful, no matter what unfair events life threw at them.

Like Temari.

Even though Temari had slimed her way into his life, then snuck out of it just as fast, didn't make Shikamaru any less…_great. _

Neji wouldn't permit himself to think Shikamaru was just toying with him to get some last minute sex since he didn't have a girlfriend (or wife) anymore.

Shikamaru couldn't be gay…well, at least, if he was, he hid it very well.

"I like you, Neji Hyuuga," Shikamaru purred, nuzzling Neij's shoulder, making him catch his breath. If this was a trick, it sure was awful. Shikamaru wouldn't do something so horrible, so he must really mean it…hopefully.

But Neji couldn't let Shikamaru shoot himself in the foot this way. No matter how real and sincere it may see, Neji couldn't help but to believe that Shikamaru was just doing this to get some closure, perhaps remind himself that Temari didn't cheat on him because of his lack of skill in the bedroom…

Normally, Shikamaru wouldn't do that, but this time was an exception. He was probably sad and confused about Temari, and needed something to distract him. And Neji was the closest thing to fuck.

Also, he didn't know Neji felt more for him than friendship, so he probably just thought they would have a one night stand, enjoy it, and forget about the next day.

Well, Neji couldn't let that happen.

"B-but, Shikamaru…" Neji began, trying to keep his voice even as Shikamaru moved down to massage his thighs, all the while keeping his mouth _very _close to Neji's mouth, gently biting his jaw line. "I-I can't let you do this."

"Why not?" Shikamaru asked airily, like he hadn't even been paying attention to Neji from the beginning. Neji scowled and narrowed his eyes.

"I can't let you do this!" He said more firmly, turning his head away from Shikamaru's wandering mouth. "You'll regret it later."

"Who said I'll regret it?"

"I…do…" Neji said in confusion, shifting his eyes so he could peer at Shikamaru's serious, stern expression.

"I don't plan on having sex with you and then leaving." Neji held his breath; yes he had been expecting that, but it made him tremble when Shikamaru said it, admitted it so indifferently. "I plan on having sex with you, then doing it again tomorrow."

"D-don't mention that so casually!" Neji scolded half-heartedly, his pure, untainted self escaping from his cool, composed cage.

Yes, he was still a virgin. If he let Shikamaru know that now, he certainly wouldn't stop. Neji didn't know why, but semes seemed to like virgins…

Not that Neji would ever be an uke!

_Urgg, I have to stop thinking about it…it's never going to happen, Shikamaru doesn't know what he's saying! _

"What, is it because you're scared?" Shikamaru asked, and his voice had changed considerably. Instead of seductive and sultry, it was concerned and truly interested in what Neji was feeling.

But _still _Neji denied it.

"I'm not scared," he lied, his hands clenching in and out fists as he willed himself not to spin around and give himself up completely.

He wouldn't have his first time until the love was mutual, and he could expect to see them for a long time. He couldn't expect anything from Shikamaru. It was too quick and startling, he didn't know if Shikamaru could suddenly disappear the next day.

Neji needed more than that. He wasn't selfish, he just had…high expectations of who he went out with. He knew how guys could be, what their mind was set on. True, Neji wouldn't mind a nice, exciting sex life, but with not with someone who didn't want to follow through.

"I just don't want a to have a one night stand with you, Shikamaru," Neji gulped, knowing how rude that must have sounded.

"Well, Neji, I'm offended," Shikamaru said, though he laughed, too, and Neji bristled. He didn't appreciate being made fun of. He was clean, and elegant, and…well, prudish. It wasn't his fault, it was just the way he was born and raised. "Am I not good enough for you?"

"I didn't mean it that way," Neji sighed, fixing his eyes on a spot on the floor to keep from simply falling over. This was all happening so fast, Neji didn't even know Shikamaru swung that way, for god's sake! "I'm just saying that I'm not that kind of person."

"I know you're not," Shikamaru said matter-of-factly, letting his hands fall from Neji's body. He didn't want to admit he missed the feel of them. "Of course you're not! I already said that. How troublesome, I have to repeat myself." Neji's face flushed crimson, but he didn't interrupt. It was normal for Shikamaru to think everything was troublesome, even if it wasn't. _Moving _was troublesome for Shikamaru. "I'm not that kind of person, either, Neji. As you can see, I'm only looking for love. The first time…well, it didn't turn out so well. But I can tell that you're better, _certainly _better than Temari," Shikamaru snorted, and Neji flinched. He could _feel _Shikamaru's anger, even if it wasn't showing in his voice.

"Neji, you're really going to make say it, aren't you?" "

Say…what?" Shikamaru smirked sheepishly and took both of Neji's hands in his, bringing them to his own chest. Neji could feel Shikamaru's heartbeat, the warmth of his hands.

"Neji Hyuuga…" Shikamaru began, and Neji held his breath. "Will you go out with me?"

Neji swore he felt the floor sway beneath him, and Shikamaru's face blurred. He almost wanted Shikamaru to repeat his sentence, so he could make sure he had heard right.

Shikamaru Nara…asked him out.

Neji always knew that one day, he would find a suitable boyfriend, but he also always feared that he wouldn't be exactly what he wanted. There would be flaws within him, imperfections that Neji didn't want. Of course, he didn't want anyone _completely _perfect, he wasn't that discourteous of people. But he wanted someone he could talk to, who shared his interests, who he could argue with, but still agree in the end. He wanted an intelligent, loving person who put his partner's needs before his.

And that person was undoubtedly Shikamaru Nara. And he didn't even have to make the first move. Shikamaru really meant it.

"S-Shikamaru…" Neji whispered, mortified of his own voice, so small and pathetic, like a little girl. "You…you mean it, don't you?"

"Yeah, I mean it," Shikamaru smiled, and Neji's face reddened again. He couldn't remember a time when he had blushed so much at one time. Because…he never had. He didn't blush, there was never a reason for him to. No matter how embarrassed his was, or how mad, whatever emotion he was feeling on the inside, his face remained neutral. It was one of his specialties, being able to hide everything behind a mask of calmness and self-assurance. Now that he blushing at every word Shikamaru said…he knew it was real.

"O-okay," he said dumbly, finally looking Shikamaru in the eye. His eyes were a brilliant shade of green, shiny but coarse, like jewels that had been handled by many human hands. Shikamaru showed his emotions through his eyes, actually, you could see more in his gaze than in his words.

"Okay?" Shikamaru took a step forward, and this time, Neji didn't back away. "You're saying…yes?"

"Yeah…I am. I'm saying yes." Shikamaru's face spread into a genuine smile, and Neji tried to smile too, but he wasn't used to it. It was probably small and tight, his smile being so sadly unused. Now, he had a good reason to smile. He could smile because tomorrow, his rare day off, he was going to wake up to Shikamaru, no matter where they were. And the day after that, they would go home together, Neji with his folder full of articles, and Shikamaru with a cigarette perched at his lips, but making sure to blow the smoke away from Neji.

"Great!" Shikamaru looked away shyly, and Neji almost had a heart attack. A shy Shikamaru was like a solar eclipse. "Sorry for well…coming on to you like that. Didn't really know how else to get to you. Ahh, how troublesome."

"No, it's fine," Neji assured him, and it was. "I…I'm happy." Another thing Neji wasn't used to. He didn't know how to act. Should he be hyper and excited, jumping around like a school girl who was acknowledged by her crush? Or should he act cool about it, hard-to-get, making Shikamaru follow him, trying to woo him into his arms?

No. He wouldn't act like what he thought was right. He'd act like Neji.

He held still as Shikamaru kissed him then, and he immediately knew that was the best kiss he had ever gotten. It was soft, warm, and comforting, and Neji breathed shallowly through his nose, not wanting to pull away for something as measly as air.

He could feel the cracks and chips of Shikamaru's lips, worn down from being lonely. Neji suspected he chewed his lips, too. Neji wouldn't permit himself to do that, to ruin his perfect, rose petal lips. But he liked Shikamaru's lips, even if they were calloused.

Finally, Shikamaru pulled away first, his hands still clasped with Neji's.

"I'm happy, too," he said. "Now, if you don't want to do it, that's okay. Believe me, I can wait."

"No," Neji said, and he was surprised at how lusty his voice sounded. He had found someone worthy of his standards, exceeding them even, and he was more ready than he had ever been. "We do this now." Through his virgin timidity, he found a dominance, telling Shikamaru that even though he was submitting himself as uke, he could become the authority any time he wanted.

The shocked, but hungry look on Shikamaru's face told him he understood.

"Sounds good to me!" Shikamaru didn't hesitate to latch himself onto Neji's neck, and Neji titled his head back a little, giving the older brunette more sweet, moonlight skin to ravish.

Neji gripped Shikamaru's shoulders as he nibbled tenderly on the sensitive flesh, biting until the skin popped, then licking them over soothingly to rid them of the sting.

Once Neji's neck was littered with purple hickeys, Shikamaru bit slightly at his jaw, his nose brushing the journalist's lips.

Shikamaru's hands slowly began unbuttoning Neji's shirt, still biting around Neji's jaw and now, his ear. He nipped at Neji's earlobe, chewing on it as he got down to the last button, letting the shirt slip off Neji's slim, bony shoulders. It fluttered to the floor, and Neji kicked it aside. He confessed to himself that this wasn't the greatest place to lose his virginity, but as long as it was with the person he liked, it didn't matter where they did it. He would enjoy it anywhere.

Shikamaru ran his big hands all over Neji's front, caressing his pale skin, just _touching _the lean, but muscled abdomen and chest. He licked the shell of Neji's ear, breathing in it, making Neji shiver. Shikamaru's breath was hot and heavy, already panting from arousal.

Neji slid his hands up Shikamaru's shirt. It wasn't a buttoned shirt, it was leather...Neji shivered...so it was a bit more difficult to get it off without breaking their kisses. But Shikamaru broke it for a quick second as he pulled off his shirt with ease, discarding it and gluing himself to Neji once more. Their naked chests pressed against each other, and Neji felt Shikamaru's sweat drip onto him, and he moaned lowly, a sound he had never made in his entire life. He was so new to this, he hoped Shikamaru would take good care of him.

This time, as they kissed, Shikamaru slithered his tongue into Neji's mouth, running over his teeth, poking a reaction from Neji's tongue. They played, an erotic dance, expertly coordinated, even though every move was spontaneous.

As their tongues and lips battled, Shikamaru pinched Neji's nipples, twisting them, but not enough to hurt. Neji whimpered against Shikamaru's mouth, and he realized just how much he wanted this. He didn't just want the sex, he wanted _Shikamaru. _Shikamaru in every way possible.

To Neji's disappointment, their lips separated, a thick trail of mixed saliva still connecting them. Shikamaru licked a path down Neji's jaw line, his collarbone, to his pink, pert nipples, taking one into his mouth and sucking. He didn't neglect the other one, though, fondling it with his two fingers.

_He's so gentle…_ Neji thought blissfully, all uncertainty gone. No words were needed quite yet, but in a moment, Neji would become _very _vocal.

Shikamaru went lower and hurriedly unzipped Neji's pants, but didn't pull then down. Instead, he bent down to the floor and took off Neji's shoes and socks, and Neji fidgeted. He was _extremely _ticklish, and he _knew _what Shikamaru was planning on doing.

Neji's feet were abnormally small, fairy feet, as his cousins so lovingly called them. He liked his tiny feet, it matched the rest of his petite features. He didn't want to be a broad, tan, overly muscular guy, he was fine with being dainty.

And then he did it.

Shikamaru lifted Neji's right foot up and licked the top of his arch. Neji tried not to kick him, but he was way too ticklish!

"Shika--Shikamaru!" He moaned. It felt good even though he wanted to laugh and squirm, too. "I-I can't! N-no…" Shikamaru raised his eyes to lock with Neji's, not breaking it as he kissed Neji's heel down to the ball of his foot. He placed individual kisses on each of Neji's toes, and he was about to melt from that alone. He bit his lip to keep from screaming, then sighed in relief as Shikamaru rolled up the legs of his pants and moved on to kiss up Neji's ankles and shins.

Panting so hard he thought his lungs would explode, Neji noted this event in his mind as the most erotic, stimulating experience in his life. He would never forget it.

Shikamaru finished torturing Neji's feet to finally tug down his pants, and Neji shuffled out of them, stumbling a bit; he was dizzy, his vision gone hazy. It was the best feeling _ever_, however cliché it sounded.

"Sorry," Shikamaru said slyly, tasting Neji's navel, leaving more blooming bruises. "I didn't know you were so ticklish."

"T-there's lots of things you d-don't know about me!"

"Like your fetish for leather?" Neji blushed so red, he would have made a tomato look pink. How did Shikamaru know all of his weaknesses without even trying?

"H-how did you know about that?"

"You may not notice it, Neij, but I've watched you for a while, even when I was with Temari. You should feel lucky; you're the man who turned me gay." Neji didn't know what to say at that point. He was overwhelmed with the sheer force of the atmosphere, the feelings, everything. His knees shook, like he was about to collapse any second. He was glad he hadn't backed out of it.

Neji gasped as Shikamaru hooked over the hem of his boxers, pulling them down deliberately, lazily, the fabric scratching over Neji's erection as it sprung from its confinement. Neji looked away as Shikamaru stared at it lustfully, licking his lips.

Neji slammed his eyes shut as Shikamaru sucked softly on the swelling head of his cock, not going any farther than the leaking tip. He swallowed the precum that spilled into his hot mouth, and Neji clenched his fingernails into his palms, wanting to buck into the fevering cavern but afraid he would choke Shikamaru. He was so close to coming, but Shikamaru's small, unenthusiastic sucks weren't going to cut it. He grabbed Shikamaru's hair and ripped out the pony tail, letting the chocolate locks cascade over his bare shoulders.

"S-Shikamaru…" Neji groaned, swaying as he stood. "Please…I-I need it!" It was so unlike him to beg like that, but he was too far gone to care. He was in heaven, and he wanted Shikamaru to see him come, to see how much he was truly enjoying it.

"No, no," Shikamaru purred, letting his mouth slip from Neji's aching length. "I want you to come when I'm inside you."

"B-but--"

"No buts." Shikamaru grinned wryly at the hidden meaning of the statement, but Neji just pouted. Shikamaru was denying him what he wanted, but he guessed he could let it go… "Okay, you pick. You're the guest. The couch is pretty comfortable, but awfully narrow. I could move some stuff on the desk if you want it over that, but that's kinda…or we could just do it on the floor…" Neji almost laughed at the how nervous Shikamaru suddenly sounded, rambling off these places for his first time. He stroked Shikamaru's cheek to get his attention and smiled at him.

"How about the floor?" Shikamaru went a delicate shade of pink, and nodded. They sank down to the carpeted floor, on a space where there was no papers or pencils. Neji lay down on his back and watched as Shikamaru took off the rest of his clothes, Neji watched greedily, his mouth literally watering. The way the tight, black leather scraped over his limbs as he removed his pants was...just amazing. Shikamaru leaned down on top of Neji.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked, and Neji was moved that Shikamaru gave him one more chance to escape. But Neji was definately going through with it.

"Yes." Shikamaru exhaled deeply and reached behind him, opening a drawer in his desk and pulling out a thin tube.

"It still might hurt a little," Shikamaru warned him, but Neji was prepared to handle the pain. "I'll try to make it as comfortable as I can, okay?"

"Thanks…Shikamaru."

"Of course, Neji." Shikamaru uncapped the lube and squirted the rest of the bottle onto his fingers, kneading them to warm up the cold liquid. He then pushed Neji's legs against his chest and pressed the first finger to the tight entrance. "Wow…"

"W-what?" Neji asked in alarm, but Shikamaru just chuckled.

"It's so pretty."

"D-don't say that!" Neji cried, abruptly self-conscious of the position, his legs spread for Shikamaru to view him entirely. "T-that's…!"

"Haha, it's okay," Shikamaru nuzzled the back of Neji's thigh affectionately. "You're beautiful, is all." Neji thought about retorting again, but decided not to. Shikamaru was complimenting him, he didn't need to argue about it.

He hissed as Shikamaru suddenly inserted the first finger. It hurt a bit, but was more weird than anything, the slickness even more strange as the finger wiggled inside him.

Neji wriggled awkwardly as another finger was added, feeling the slight burn of being stretched. Shikamaru made easygoing, smooth scissoring motions upwards, opening his entrance as much as he could before putting in the last finger. Three fingers were all that could fit.

That's when Neji noticed the pain, and tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. Shikamaru apologized quietly, stretching Neji a bit more until he finished, pulling out his fingers once he realized that was as wide as Neji was going to get as far as preparation went.

Shikamaru covered his cock with the lube and guided it to Neji's wet entrance.

"I'm putting it in now…" He warned gruffly, shifting so Neji's legs were wrapped securely around his waist. Neji just nodded, not trusting himself to say anything. Yes, he was scared as hell, but he trusted Shikamaru. He couldn't imagine a better person to take him, and he knew they would have plenty of time to do it, since they were now officially "together." He was undeniably delighted, ecstatic, looking forward to every moment.

Shikamaru took a deep breath and entered Neji, and cringed with guilt as Neji instantly screamed, fat tears pouring down his cheeks as a spasm of pain shot up his spine. Shikamaru was insanely huge, and he was expanded past his limits. The lube made it slightly better, but it was still unbearable.

"D-don't move!" He whimpered, and Shikamaru obeyed, placing kind, sensitive kisses on Neji's shoulder. Neji clawed desperately at the floor before replacing that with Shikamaru's back, finding purchase on the strong muscles and waiting for the pain to subside. He tried to relax, but he reflexively tensed and tightened around Shikamaru. Shikamaru grunted lowly, but said nothing.

After a couple more minutes, Neji swallowed thickly and gave Shikamaru permission to move. He pushed in farther, and Neji stuck with it until he became fully sheathed. He was so hot and hard, throbbing inside Neji, tearing him. But somehow, it was a good thing. Shikamaru was leaving his mark, telling Neji that he was serious about staying after this.

But that didn't make it hurt any less…

"It'll get better," Shikamaru murmured, caressing Neji's hips. "I promise."

"I-I know…" They were motionless for a moment more before Shikamaru pulled out about halfway, then slid back in again. Neji cried out, but the pain wasn't nearly as severe as it previously was. The faster Shikamaru started thrusting, the less pain Neji felt. It was more of just a twinge now, overwhelmed by the extreme pleasure.

Shikamaru obviously had some experience doing this, because he knew all the right places to hit, all of Neji's soft spots. It felt so good, Neji couldn't do anything but scream.

Shikamaru took this as an invitation to go harder, and pounded into Neji until he saw stars. He barely noticed when Shikamaru encircled his member and pumped him in time with his thrusts, wanting to bring them both to their climaxes.

Shikamaru's movements began rushed and jerky, missing Neji's prostate several times, rolling his hips in different directions as he was swept up in his high.

And then, when Neji thought he couldn't take it anymore, Shikamaru came, spilling his juices deep inside Neji's ass. Neji threw his head back and shrieked until his lungs burned, stiffening as rigid as a board as he emptied his load as well. He must have been really horny, he mused, for his seed spurted all over his face, some shooting over his head onto the floor. The feeling of Shikamaru's cum flowing inside him made his own orgasm last for a long time, draining him completely.

Shikamaru lazily collapsed on top of Neji, trying to catch his breath. He pulled out of Neji with a repulsive sucking noise, and semen dribbled out onto his thighs, pooling on the carpet underneath him.

"T-that was…" Neji searched his brain for a word, but nothing came to mind.

"Yeah," Shikamaru sighed, squeezing Neji's hand. "It was."

* * *

A/N: Happy birthday Neji!!! I know it's a few days late, but come on. His birthday was the day before the Fourth of July. I had stuff to do, cupcakes to make, dogs to scare. Fun times...  
Anyways, I think this might be one on my best oneshots! I don't know why, but Neji brings out my inner writer's horniness...I've never written anything like that before? Hope you people like it.  
OH and I love Temari AND Kiba! I'm just bashing them because it was a good story line. SO DON'T YELL AT ME! Besides, it's Neji talking. I don't think Neji likes either of them very much..  
Please review!!

~ The Cupcake Monster


End file.
